The Best Day Ever (and Mitch's Idea That Made it So)
by godgirl1200
Summary: Pentatonix one-shot. It's Mitch Grassi's birthday, and he knows it's going to be the best day ever. However, the day takes a rather hilarious turn when Mitch has an idea... (I'm not that awesome at summaries, but the story's good.) A little Scomiche, but mainly just a funny one-shot. Enjoy!


Hello people of Earth! Look who's back? I just have to say that this story came to me while I was watching a Superfruit video in which Mitch and Scott prank call someone (it is hilarious, by the way!) and I had just watched the Frozen medley... and the "Pop Goes Broadway"... I may have a... slight... obsession with Pentatonix and Superfruit (like, the thought that occurs to me is, "Why don't I have best friends like this? I need friends like these guys." Enough of my ranting though). Anyway, just a funny little one-shot about what happens on the best day ever, and Mitch's idea that made it so awesome a day. Hope you enjoy! :) (P.S. - I don't own Pentatonix or any of its members/songs/etc. There's that pesky disclaimer.)

The Best Day Ever

Today would be the best day ever. Here's why.

Well, it all began with the fact that Mitch Grassi loved shopping, and Mitch Grassi was going shopping… on his birthday.

Every time Mitch would go shopping, even if he made a point of calling it "window-shopping" to keep from maxing out his card, he would buy SOMETHING. It would be something he liked at the moment, and he would use it once, maybe twice, and then he wouldn't use it much after that. He'd probably forget he had it after it got stuck in that closet in his bedroom.

So Mitch went to the mall while Scott had gone out with Kirstie, Kevin, and Avi to discuss "music, um, stuff" (really?) as Scott had so eloquently put it. Mitch's birthday was today, and he was guessing that the others were planning something to surprise him. He didn't mind it, and he would be surprised enough when the time came, so he shook it off and carried on with his "happy birthday to me" trip to the mall.

Passing by stores and looking, Mitch became intrigued by a particular wig. Said wig was nearly the same shade as his hair, long and wavy, and it had a very cute bang. He walked up to the wig, stroking it and finding it incredibly soft. As Mitch carefully took the wig off its mannequin, he knew this would be yet another impulse buy.

"Hi, excuse me, is this for sale? I'm, um, a stylist, and this would make for perfect extensions for my client's hair. I just love the curls on the ends," Mitch asked the cashier at the counter, hoping she believed his story and wouldn't question him. That would be a menace to further explain.

"Yes, this is for sale. If this is all you're buying, your total will be $16.87," the cashier answered him in a dronish manner, almost as if she hated the very thought of her job. He paid the woman and left the store. Walking into another store and looking at clothes, his thoughts went back to the wig in the bag he was holding. He decided to go try it on in the dressing room.

Once in the dressing room, he put the wig on. Looking at himself in the mirror, he broke out into laughter. _I make a pretty girl_ , Mitch thought to himself, quite amused with the aspect. With his beard being recently shaved clean off for a dare he had done on Superfruit and the wig on his head, he looked sort of girlish.

This was right about when the idea struck. _Oh, they will roll over laughing once I'm done with this,_ he thought to himself. Mitch always did love making a good costume. He decided to go shopping for some clothes that would suit his "costume".

Today, he was going to dress up as a girl.

Mitch found (first and most importantly) a bra that would fit him and make it look like he had boobs (an asset fully essential to his costume; Mitch did nothing halfheartedly). He then found a cute turquoise and black striped midriff top with scrunched sleeves, black tights, and a black high-waist knee-length pleated skirt that went really well with the shirt. The biggest challenge presented itself in looking for appropriate shoes.

"Hmm… so heels, boots, or flats?"

Mitch decided on a pair of black ankle boots that had thick 3-inch heels he figured he could manage walking in. Once his ensemble was complete, he paid for the clothes, found a dressing room, and changed. After putting on the wig once again, he gave himself an once-over.

"How could I forget the most important part!?" Mitch whispered to himself.

After grabbing a simple black handbag (because where else would a girl carry her money and stuff?) Mitch went to the makeup department, hoping to find some samples so he wouldn't have to buy everything in sight. Luck was on his side, because he found some sample lip gloss and eyeliner. The lip gloss was a natural-looking pink, and the eyeliner was a nice brown-black color that brought out his chocolate eyes. After applying all the makeup, Mitch looked in the mirror at the makeup stand and nodded in satisfaction. His costume was finally complete.

Mitch walked out of the mall, eager to get home so the gang (who were no doubt at their house) could see his costume. Exiting the mall, Mitch got quite a few stares from guys and glares from girls and one wolf whistle in particular. Mitch simply shrugged it off and hailed a cab, riding to his and Scott's shared home. Once he was home, he got out of the cab and tried to pay the driver. The driver told him to keep the money ("a favor for a pretty thing like you," the man said). Mitch then proceeded to look for his house key. After some time, he realized finding his key would take a while, so he rang the doorbell. He kept looking through all of the keys on his key ring. The door opened to a very startled Scott. Mitch looked up to see Scott. _Time to see if Scott thinks it's funny_ , Mitch thought to himself.

"May I help you?" Scott asked politely, giving Mitch a polite smile (you know, that winning smile that Mitch swore up and down he invented). Mitch saw no sign of recognition anywhere on Scott's face. His eyes were very strikingly blue (as they always were) and he looked as if he was looking at a complete stranger. Wait… did Scott not recognize him? Mitch decided to play along for a little while and drop hints to see if Scott would figure it out. How'd Scott not recognize him?

"Hi, I'm… Michelle Grassland. I'm new to the neighborhood, and I wanted to get acquainted to everyone I'd be living around. What's your name?" Mitch said in a slightly higher pitch, subconsciously folding his hands over one another as he usually did when he was nervous. The first hint he dropped was the name that he gave his "character." It couldn't have been very coincidental; someone looking like a female Mitch Grassi, named Michelle Grassland, _and_ standing at Scott Hoying's door? The second hint Mitch knew he'd given was his body language; he stood too much like himself, and if Scott was as observant as Mitch gave him credit for being, he'd have him figured out in no time at all.

"Scott Hoying; nice to meet you, Michelle. Um, may I call you Michelle?" Scott asked politely, gesturing an invitation into their home, which Mitch accepted.

"Sure, I don't mind. You can call me Mitchie, Ellie, Elle, Michelle – basically, it's whatever floats your boat, just don't call me a b****," Mitch answered with a giggle. He had just thrown in two more hints, his usual sassiness and Scott's nickname for him, but Scott had made it quite plain that he either did not recognize Mitch at all or that he was purposely playing along with this little game. Mitch decided he'd see how this would end.

As the two made their way into the living room area, Mitch could feel Scott's gaze uncomfortably traveling up and down his body. However, that was the least of his worries. On their living room couch sat Kirstie Maldonado and Kevin Olusola, two people Mitch knew would recognize him in a heartbeat. He had made the decision to keep this game going, and, at this point, he was double-busted.

"Guys, this is Michelle. She's new around here, and I thought it might be nice to introduce her to some people I knew would treat her right," said Scott. Kirstie gave "Michelle" an once-over ( _Mhmmm, I know that face, those eyes. Grassi…_ ) before laughing to herself and introducing herself.

"Hey, I'm Kirstin, but you can call me Kirstie."

Kevin looked puzzled; something about Michelle seemed oddly familiar. Looking at the bangs of Michelle's hair _(hey, that's funny, her bang looks kind of like Mitch's-oh!)_ was what made all the puzzle pieces click. Kevin, barely containing one of his infectious hyena laughs, simply donned a knowing smirk and said,

"Why, hello Michelle. I'm Kevin, the hot one," taking Mitch's hand and kissing it softly, then smiling up at Mitch. Mitch, in turn, played his part, blushing and giggling girlishly before saying,

"Wow, I love your friends, Scott! They're so nice."

The four carried on chatting. After a while, Scott claimed he was thirsty and offered to get some drinks for everyone. When he was gone, Kirstie and Kevin shared a look, and together burst out laughing.

"Mitchell Coby Michael Grassi, what the heck are you doing?" Kirstie said once she calmed down from her laughter. Mitch sighed, mostly from relief that he could momentarily be himself.

"Honestly, I just bought this wig on impulse and thought about making a 'costume' with it to get a laugh out of you guys," explained Mitch. "I didn't think I'd be that hard to recognize," he added. As the other two nodded their understanding, Scott came back in with Cokes for everyone.

"One for you, Ellie," Scott said politely, but no one could miss the flirty tone in his voice. As Scott turned to give Kirstie hers, Kevin jokingly made kissy faces at Mitch. The latter responded by shooting the bird at his beat-boxer friend. Scott sat back down, and the conversation began to flow again. After a while, Scott asked "Ellie" a question.

"So, Ellie, are you into music?" The question of the hour, thought Mitch to himself. After giving his answer a little thought, he responded.

"Yeah, I love music, and I love singing. I've always been a fan of, like, musicals and classical music. Um… Beyoncé is queen, she is totally awesome and crazy talented." Mitch stopped for a second to gauge everyone's reactions. Kevin and Kirstie were basically trying not to die of laughter, and Scott had this whole "where have you been all my life" look in his eyes. _Cue the "aha" moment_ , Mitch thought to himself. "I've also started listening to a Capella groups lately, like Penta – **OH MY GOD, YOU'RE THEM!** " Mitch finished with an excited squeal, adding in the typical fan-girl shock that comes with the full realization that you're conversing with Pentatonix.

Scott laughed a little at "Ellie's" realization before saying,

"Yes, we are. Well, three-fifths of Pentatonix, anyway. Avi and Mitch aren't here."

It was at this statement that Kirstie and Kevin simultaneously excused themselves to another room and proceeded to laugh so hard they were rolling on the floor. Scott's face was filled with confusion.

"Hey, what's so funny? What are they laughing at?" Mitch asked Scott. Scott shrugged his shoulders and replied,

"Beats me. Hey, do you wanna come to the mall with me to pick up Mitch? He's been shopping all day, I bet. We've been working on a surprise for him, and I didn't wanna ruin it." Knew it, Mitch thought to himself.

Mitch had to make a decision on what to do; should he come clean and tell Scott now, or should he ride this whole thing out? Scott didn't look like he was picking up any of the obvious hints Mitch had been dropping almost constantly. If they went to the mall, there would be no Mitch, and it would be a huge menace to try and explain. But if there was no Mitch at the mall, then the whole thing would be so much more obvious, which could make it easier. Mitch didn't know which one was best, so he followed his gut.

"Sure, I'll come. Just let me get my bag, m'kay?" said Mitch with a sweet smile. Scott nodded, satisfied, and went to start their car. Mitch grabbed up his bag with his regular clothes in it quickly and ran to the Superfruit room to find Kirstie and Kevin.

"Wish me luck. We're going to find Mitch at the mall," Mitch told the two. Kirstie and Kevin shared a look once more and grabbed their belongings, headed for the door.

"As if we were gonna miss this! Let's go, Ellie," said Kevin. Mitch followed out the door, wondering exactly how he was going to either pull this off, or rather exactly how badly this whole thing would blow up in his face.

Once the four of them reached the mall, Scott decided to go to most of Mitch's favorite stores. Conveniently, Avi Kaplan had come to the mall and was now with the group of four, making it a group of five. Mitch "fan-girled" a little more upon sight of Avi, who introduced himself and then hugged Mitch like he did all fans he met. During the hug, Avi whispered,

"Nice outfit, Mitch." _Loving the subtlety, Avi,_ thought Mitch.

Scott was officially the one-fifth of Pentatonix not in on this whole joke. This was doomed to blow up in Mitch's face sooner or later.

The five kept walking until they reached Mitch's all-time favorite store, Brands Inc. This store literally had pretty much every brand imaginable, so (of course) it would be Mitch's favorite. The group shopped there frequently (so frequently that they have an account specifically for Pentatonix) for both everyday clothes and outfits for shows. The group split up to look for Mitch.

"If he's been anywhere, he's probably been here. Kirst, Kevin, Avi, you guys look around and call me if you find him anywhere. Ellie, you wanna come with me?" Scott asked, worry for Mitch slipping into his cheery tone. Mitch looked to Kirstie, Kevin, and Avi, hoping one of them would save him. Like many good friends would do, the three of them each gave "Ellie" two thumbs up. They received a death glare in return.

"Yeah, let's go," Mitch said excitedly, walking off with a slight pep in his step. Scott followed and they walked awhile, looking around to see if they could find Mitch. Scott gasped, and Mitch could practically see the light bulb being switched on above his head.

"Why didn't I think of this any sooner? I should call him," said Scott. He dialed Mitch's number. Mitch stood by uncomfortably, knowing fully well what was about to happen. He'd never wanted so badly to throw his phone out a window. Defying Gravity began to ring from Mitch's handbag. The phone just kept ringing and ringing and ringing…

"Are you gonna get that?" asked Scott as the song reached its chorus. Mitch pulled the phone out, thankful he'd remembered to take off the case once he got the handbag.

"Those uber-annoying telemarketer people are really getting on my nerves!" Mitch tried. He knew he was busted, and oddly enough, he was okay with that.

"Mitch." _Yep, good and busted._

"Yes, Scott?" Scott laughed to himself at Mitch's play-defeated tone and continued.

"Please do crazy things like this more often. It's pretty funny. By the way, don't change out of that stuff just yet, I wanna get a quick video for Pentatonix. And then maybe one for Superfruit."

Scott locked eyes with Mitch, and both of them burst out laughing.

"This is ridiculously funny!" Scott said, laughing so hard he was starting to cry.

"By the way, um, I knew it was you right when I saw you at the door. I just couldn't resist messing with you and playing your little game. C'mon, we have to go get the others," Scott added. Mitch stood for a second, slack-jawed and flabbergasted, before catching up with Scott and holding his hand.

"Watch this," said Mitch as they approached Kirstie, Kevin, and Avi.

"Hey, we have good news and bad news. Bad news is we never found Mitch, good news is Scott asked me to be his girlfriend! Isn't this so awesome?" Mitch said excitedly, going up on his toes to lightly kiss Scott on the cheek for added effect.

"Um, congratulations?" said Kirstie. The five friends were all silent. Or, at least they were until Kevin snickered and Avi laughed and covered it with a cough and Kirstie let out a tiny giggle. The five of them all burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"MITCH WHY?"

"Oh my God, this whole thing is PERFECTION!"

"This is hilarious!"

"I never thought I'd see the day Mitch wore heels!"

The five friends were all in favor of posting a video singing with "Michelle" in the group. Once they got back to Scott and Mitch's apartment, Scӧmíche recorded Superfruit as Scott and Michelle. After that was done, they decided to record, sang "Problem" (and, yes, Mitch slayed the rap), and posted. During their usual spiel after they've sung, they introduced Michelle.

"Hey!" they all said.

"Um, you're probably all wondering why there's another girl in our group now. Well, um, Mitch went shopping and we think he got lost somewhere at the mall. However, we soon met Michelle," said Scott, motioning for someone else to take over.

"Who, as crazy as this may seem, sings as well as Mitch, but she rocks it better. Don't tell him I said that," added Kirstie, putting one finger over her mouth. They all laughed, well aware of Kirstie's joke. Scott decided to do what he had been eager to do all day, as the opportunity had finally presented itself.

"Okay, so we were going to do something special for Mitch's birthday today, you guys," Scott said.

"Yeah, we had a cooler full of Gatorade to dump on his head! But, since he's not here to get dumped on…" Kevin said, letting his words sit.

"We'll just do this instead!" everyone except Mitch said. Avi walked over to the sofa and pulled out a cake from behind it. It took everything Mitch had not to break character and squeal because they had brought him a SPONGEBOB cake. _Yes, a SPONGEBOB cake_.

One more time, just to appreciate this: they got him a **SPONGEBOB** cake.

"So, as many people know, Mitch's all-time favorite show is SpongeBob. For his 23rd birthday, we got him this cake. And instead of singing the same-old Happy Birthday song, we will do this…" Scott said, cuing in Avi, Kirstie and Kevin.

"It's the best day ever!" Kirstie sang, Scott and Avi coming in on the harmony "best day ever" and Kevin beat-boxed. Mitch bit his lips to hold back his mile-wide smile, crossed his legs to keep from jumping up and giving them all a gigantic hug, and just barely held himself together until they motioned for him to come in on it, Kirstie motioning for him to take her high part.

"It's the BEST DAY EVER!" Mitch sang out the ending verse.

"Best day ever," sang the others in four-part harmony.

"That was so cute what you guys did for Mitch, and I'm positive he loved it!" Mitch said, giving the other four a cutesy, girly bear hug.

"See you later, and… don't forget to subscribe! Bye!" they all said, cutting the camera off once they were done. Mitch couldn't hold it in any longer and started screaming happily and crying tears of joy.

"YOU GUYS! I can't believe you would do something that sweet for me! SpongeBob, seriously? You honestly don't know how much I love you guys!" Mitch said, giving them all real hugs. When his bra bumped Kirstie's chest during their hug, he said,

"Um, can I go take this off now? It was fun, but I just boob-bumped with Kirstie and that was pretty awkward, so." The rest of the group simply laughed as he went to take off his "costume" that he'd rocked all day.

Once he had all the girl stuff off and was wearing his normal clothes, Mitch went back to celebrate with the rest of the group. This had been quite the birthday, and it was most definitely one he (and probably all the Pentaholics who had seen sassy Mr. Grassi in a skirt, heels, and a wig) would NEVER forget.

This was the best day ever.


End file.
